1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to control of memory reading and writing.
2. Description of the Related Art
For ink cartridges which are an expendable supply of an inkjet printer, for example as disclosed in Patent publication No. 2002-14870, equipped is a non-volatile memory that stores the remaining volume of expendable supplies as well as other attribute information. For information stored in the non-volatile memory, for example, there are items written by the inkjet printer such as the remaining volume of the expendable supplies. This is because the data that shows the remaining volume of expendable supplies is to be updated according to ink consumption by the inkjet printer. For this kind of ink cartridge, there are also items which use a connector terminal to make an electrical connection with the inkjet printer.
However, this kind of connector terminal has problems such as poor contact and signal reflection, which cause erroneous writing in relation to the ink cartridge. Furthermore, this problem is not limited to ink cartridges, but is a problem that also can occur with expendable supply containers in general that hold toner and other expendable supplies.